User blog:Johndoe-m9/Cathy's Friends
Background: Back when Cathy is in the start of her teenage years, she made three new friends, Quinter Ree Alvic III, Dougland Calibur, and Tetra Darke, despite her social awkwardness and a unusually high IQ of 150. Even after finishing high school at age 16, she continues to hang out with them and later gain the respect of other students in high school as well. This continuous friendship made the four think it would unbreakable for a while. After Cathy’s graduation from college along with theirs, the friends haven’t in contact with other much for all they could remember. Even Cathy’s marriage with Alex caused the fracture to be bigger than before. However, after Cathy obtained her powers and her friends discovered discovered theirs (as they are mutants), their bond became closer than ever, even forming and strengthening the bond between the GPD and Regiment 101 International. “''You guys need a reload? Not to worry, I am one!” - Quinter Ree Alvic III Quinter Ree Alvic III/Maggio; Age: 29, Height: 5'10", Weight: 177 lbs, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Computer Technician, R101 International Supplier -Appearance: Alvic is of Canadian descent and has tanned skin, black hair with a short braid shaved on the sides, and brown eyes. He wears a black cardigan sweater over a baby blue t-shirt with three red words with a yellow outline, “CTRL”, “ALT”, and “DELETE”, khaki shorts, and white sneakers with red imprints. He is seen holding with a platinum PearMac laptop with a purple keyboard and screen. In his tenure with R101 International, Alvic ditches the sweater and wears a blue polyester long-sleeved jacket that exposes the forearms and slightly longer shorts with white “III” symbols on both sides. -Personality: Alvic is known to the type of guy who sees himself as the leader of the group as he’s the oldest. Despite having never touched a gun before in his life or had any sense of violence in his system, Alvic can be very trigger happy and inclined to attack any enemy in sight. Alvic is also perceptive and much of a perfectionist, which leads him to work on malfunctioning and broken computers for seven to ten hours, which can be enough to bore a man to sleep. -Powers and Abilities: Alvic can generate lead and other specific types of metals inside his body using his energy and red blood cells, which can be quickly restored. Depending on the size of the metal object, Alvic can use at least one RBC to create a needle, 50 RBCs to create a bullet, or about a 1000 RBCs to make a metal plate. Unlike the average human, Alvic can survive with 3 liters of his blood lost as his blood cells carry more oxygen and are very fast enough from going outside the human body. The metals Alvic creates usually phase out of his body without doing any actual damage to it, but it is able to ruin clothes. Alvic can also mold and manipulate metals to create the desirable tools for his goals and create smalls metals in high speeds while continuously draining himself of his blood. As a computer technician, Alvic can perfectly fix a computer for an amount of time depending on its size, even using his power to slightly speed up the process. -Stats: (Destructive Power: D, Speed: C, Range: D, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C) “''Something feels off over here. Come take a look.” - Dougland Calibur Dougland Calibur/Tuweni-Tuweni; Age: 26, Height: 5'6", Weight: 148 lbs, Blood: B- -(Former) Occupation(s): City Surveillance Operator, Security Guard, R101 International Coordinator -Appearance: Dougland has shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and a bit of facial hair on his chin. He wears a blue cap with the words, “Grimsborough Security”, a white simple shirt with a black tie and a black and ivory checkered jacket with short sleeves, blue jeans, and brown formal shoes. In his tenure with Regiment 101 International, he wears a his affiliation’s badge for himself to be identified as a member. -Personality: Dougland is lazy and a bit absent-minded but pays attention to his surroundings all over the city. He is also prone to wear various outfits and disguises whether they are for men and/or woman, inexplicably fooling others and making them who see it as him being gay or effeminate. Dougland is shown to have a soft heart for cute animals and acts nice to any kind of people no matter how strange, rude, impaired or ugly they are, adding much to his feminine side (although he can be silent and hostile to corrupt or evil people) -Powers and Abilities: Dougland doesn’t have any offensive capabilities at all, but he has a mental connection to technological objects, allowing him to have sights on objects that may help him and others progress on missions. He can also briefly take control of technology to hack it such as lasers, drones, and automatic doors. Dougland can also control people too as they have electricity and metal inside them. Dougland’s disguises fool people despite the obviousness of them, which allows Dougland himself to follow suit in his facades, which are used frequently for his misadventures. -Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: E, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C) “''Tell me, was it worth it?''” - Tetra Darke Tetra Darke; Age: 27, Height: 5'8", Weight: 155 lbs, Blood: A- -(Former) Occupation(s): R101 International Team Leader -Appearance: Tetra has a smooth chin, blonde long hair and green eyes. She wears a grayish-black bodysuit that covers her whole body along with a black bulletproof vest, metal gray armored leggings and boots, and silver gloves and armguards with a polished shine. She also wears a black helmet with a green visor, reflecting the color of her eyes. The armor Tetra is wearing has multiple integrated machine guns that pop up in her will. In her regular clothes, Tetra wears ring earrings, green shades, a yellow leather jacket, a purple shoulder-less shirt, a black undershirt, maroon pants, and blue suede shoes. -Personality: Tetra is a no-nonsense and most serious individual of Cathy’s group of friends. As the leader of her team, Tetra can be authoritative and disciplinary to her colleagues no matter their age, size, power, or what competence they have in the field, which includes her friends and the people who trust. Despite her roughness and level-headedness, she has a sense of dry humor and sibling-like bonds with her longtime friends. Tetra also shows a bit of respect to some people like Rook and some of his friends, but she is a bit reluctant to trust them due to her strict nature. -Powers and Abilities: Tetra can secrete a deadly poison from her the oils of her glands that can kill a person in a few seconds. Her poison is easily transferable to light clothing, skin, bullets, water, throwing knives, and objects too. However, the poison can quickly evaporate if it is in the sunlight for too long or disappear in a few hours if they cannot find another object to transfer. If placed on the skin, Tetra’s poison will go inside the human body to quickly reach the brain, killing them. The poison on bullets are also fatal, as they can reach the body on impact no matter if it is a graze or non-fatal shot. The poison extends to Tetra’s body too, as her blood, muscles, and organs are contaminated with it only as a covering. Tetra can also control the poison’s lethality into medium or lower levels, making her victims suffer excruciating pain ranging from a hour to a few minutes. As Tetra’s poison is a special type of poison, the only way to cure it is if Tetra spits on the victim with direct contact with the skin or muscles. The saliva emitted seems to contain a negative energy that is powerful enough to eradicate the special poison into nothing. People who are superhumans can resist the poison a bit longer or try to find ways to prevent themselves from getting poisoned with their powers, making Tetra’s powers as equal or useless to stronger opponents. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: C, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: D) Category:Blog posts